family
by dxbabygirl174
Summary: What happens when Bella is the Huntress working with Batman and Robin but she had to go to forks for a little bit and now they need her back? What happens when Emmet and Rosalie go with her?


I was at the Cullen's house while the family went shopping and Emmet stayed here with me i want to go back to Gotham City right now i would be shamelessy flirting with Dick while Bruce just rolled his eyes, i was thinking about them when my phone rang

_It's your FUCKING nightmare_

Emmet chuckles i grab my phone and answer it.

**HELLO**

**bella im glad i caught you we need you to come back**

**really i can leave this place for good i mean**

**yes you can come back Bruse misses you**

_**no i dont**_

**AW he misses me i will be in gotham by the morning at the latest**

**k see you tomorrow**

When we hung up i stood up to go get my things when i remembered the Cullens, oh well i never liked them anyway maybe only Emmet and Rosalie the others just annoyed me Emmet was looking at me.

"What" i asked confused

"You'r leaving Edward finally me and Rose have been waiting for you to come to you'r sences i mean he is such a duchbag" he says that got me thinking maybe i can take them with me.

"Hey Em do you and Rose know how to fight" i asked

"Hell yea we took self-defence" he said smirking at me i pulled my phone out and called bruce.

**bruce i need a favor**

**what is it**

**can i bring two people with me please they are good at fighting just a little work please bruce they could help us**

**ok fine the can come but just two right**

**yes just two thank you so much bruce we will see you tomorrow**

After that we hung up and i looked at Emmet just then the door opened and the rest of the family came in and i stood up.

"I need to talk to Rose and Emmet why dont we go for a walk" i said and they nodded we left.

"ok why did you need to talk to us" Rose asked

"Because tonight I'm leaving Edward and going back to my home town and i want you guys to come with me" i say

"She is leaving Edward finally" she said

"Would you guys like to come" i asked they nodded

"yes we would" Emmet said

"have you guys heard of Gotham" i asked

"Yea a little and i heard about Batman catwoman Huntress and Robin they are so cool" Emmet said and rose nodded

"Well your looking at the Huntress" i say smirking

"No way" Rose says shocked

"Yup the guy i got off the phone with was Batman but his name is Bruce Wayne the richest man in Gotham and i love working with him catwoman and Robin, i wanted you guys to come because you are the only ones i really likes and you are good at fighting you could help us" i said smirking

"You want us to help you" Rose asked i nodded

"we would love to we hate the family anyway they ware so annoying" Emmet says

"Ok well i'm leaving tonight around 11 so be at my house by then, bring your luggage and i will put them in my car and we should be there by 5 in the morning" i say

"Your truck is to slow though" Rose said smirking

"I never said the truck was my only car just come to my house tonight and i will show you" i say and leave

When i got to my house i checked the time it was 8 so i started packing everything in needed then i took a shower and packed snacks for the trip by the time i finshed everything it was 10:30. There was a knock at the door and Rose and Emmet came in i told them to follow me and i lead them to the garage where my black furari was they had their mouths wide open i started laughing.

"put your bags in the trunk i already have mine in there, i have snacks just in case we get hungry so lets go" i say and we get in the car we start driving.

"Ok im going to tell you who is there, Bruce Wayne his parents dies in a fire he owns almost everything in Gathom well then his wife Selina she is so nice she is like a mother to everybody so we all protect her and go everywhere with her so nothing happens to her she is better than esme, well then there is Alfred he is the bulter but we treat him like family cause he is, he raised Bruce and he is so nice then Richard he is nice and annoying kind of like Emmet here" i say smirking Rose laughs

"Hey that not nice!" Emmet says pouting then he pulls out my CD wallet and looks through it he picks a CD "You like Avenged Sevenfold" he asked

"Try love i have all of there albums" i say smirking

"I love them too but esme and Carlisle never let us play them" rose said

"I knew there was a reason i liked you guys, put the CD in" i say and he puts it in and all the way there we sing along to Avenged Sevenfold.

When we finally get there we got to the house and there mouths dropped open i snickered and got out we got out bags and went to the front door to ring the door bell, Alfred opened it.

"I'm sorry for waking you Alfred" i apoligise

"It's ok miss Bella we all missed you miss Selina the most she thinks of you as her daughter" he says smiling i smile

"I know oh Alfred this is Emmet and Rosalie Cullen they will be staying will be staying wiht us" i say

"I know Bruce told me already let me show you to your rooms" he said and we followed him he stooped at my room first so we could drop my things off then we went to Emmets room then Rosalie's who was right next to mine. when i had went to my room to put my things down i got my bullhorn.

"Alfred is Bruce alseep" I asked

"yes he is why" he asked suspiciausly and then he noticed the bullhorn and left we went to Bruces room i woke Selina up first so i didn't scare her.

"Selina wake up" i whispered she opened her eyes and saw me she smiled and hugged me i hugged her back then showed her the bullhorn she snickered and nodded she got up to get away from the horn and i blew the horn bruce fell from the bed i cracked up laughing, so did Rose Emmet and Selina. he got up and glared at me i ran he ran after me i started screaming

"No Bruce stop i didn't mean to" i tried

"I'm going to get you Bella" he said still chasing i ran to Dick's room and jumped on the bed hiding behind him he woke up confused then saw me behind him scared and a mad Bruce he figured it out.

"What the hell did you do to get him mad already" he asked me

"I kinda sorta blew a horn while he was sleeping and he fell off the bed" i said laughing a little

"Classic" he said laughing

"He made me Bruce" i said pointing a Dick then ran bruce ended up grabbing me and tickling me

"No stop come on this is torture" i scream "Selina help me"

she comes in and smirks when she see's him tickling me "Come on Bruce let her go she was just kidding" she says and he lets me go

"Dont do it again" he said smiling a little i nod smirking

"Do i get a hug now" i ask he hugs me i hug him back then Selina hugs me again i laugh and hug her back.

"Ok guys lets go met my friends" i say and they follow me Rose and Emmet were in my room "Ok guys this very pretty lady right here is Selina Wayne this is her husband Bruce Wayne and this guy right here is Richard and you guys met Alfred already, guys this is Rosalie and Emmet Cullen" i say introducing them

"Yes another girl finally when you were gone Bella i was the only girl and now i get two girls and another boy" she says happily "Tomorrow girls we are going to have a girls day and go shopping and bond" she says

"Ok that sounds fun but can we sleep now im tired i had to drive all the way here" i say yawning the all nod and leave so we could sleep.

"I dont think i can sleep anymore thanks to someone" Bruce says

"Stop complaining Selina was laughing too and she told me too" i said laughing then i heard her tell bruce no she didnt then ran to her room. i changed and went to sleep after that i woke up to someone shacking me i hit them in the head.

"Come on Bella wake up its 12 already" dick said i wake up

"Thanks" i say and head for the shower after that i got dressed and went down stairs everybody was there.

"Finally she is awake" Bruce says

"Hey you try driving allnight" i say

"Whatever" he says and heads to work

"Are you girls ready" Selina asked we nodded she went to get her purse when my phone rang

_it's your fucking nightmare_

**hello**

**Isabella Marie Swan where are you Rosalie and Emmet**

**somewhere you cant find us**

I hang up and Emmet and Rose are looking at me

"Edward called yelling at me asking where we were" i say then Selina comes down and me and rose leave with her but not before she tells the boys.

"Be good boys or when i get home you will do the garden and i mean the whole garden" she says

"Yes ma'am" they says and we leaves

We went shopping everywhere we bonded and she loved Rosalie like her own daughter to i could tell that Rose loved her like a mom even if she only knew her for a few hours by the end of the day we had a lot of shopping bags we went home and told the boys to bring the bags in we went to our rooms and separated our stuff, when bruce got home we started training with Em and Rose Bruce said that they were good.

TWO WEEKS LATER

It has ben two weeks since i came home and brought Rose and Em with me everybody loved them ecspecially Selina she treated them just like she treated me and Dick like her own children and they loved her like a mom and would do anything to protect her. She woke up one morning and threw up Bruce was at work and the boys went out so it was just me Rose Selina and Alfred.

"Selina are you ok" Rose asked concerned

"No i missed my period and now im throwing up i think im pregnant can one of you girls go get a pregnancy test" she asked and Rose went to get one 15 minutes later she came back with one Selena took the test and it was positive.

"Omg you girls are going to be older sisters" she said happily

"Im going to book you a doctors appointment for later on today before we get to excited" i said and i booked her one for 2 right now it was 12:30 so we started getting dressed we told Alfred we were going out then we went to the doctors.

"Selena Wayne" the doctor called we stood up but she stopped us

"Family members only" she said

"Ma'ma these girls right here are my daughters" Selena said the doctor nodded and we went to the room, she told Selina took pick her shirt up and she put some gel on her.

"Well it looks like you are about 3 weeks pregnant" she said we were happy then we went home to tell the guys when bruce got home we sat them all down.

"Ok we have some good news" i said happily

"Well what is the news" Bruce asked then the door was being pounded on me and rose got in front of Selina in an instance Selina wrapped her arms around her stomach the pounding on the door continued.

"Rose, Bella take Selina to the safe room and then come back down"Bruce said we nod and start taking Selina to the safe room we went into there room and there was a hidden door in the wall that was behind the dresser we opened it and put Selina in there who had not taken her hands off her stomach.

"Stay here and dont make a sound" Rose said she nodded and we closed the door and put the dresser back. We went downstairs and Bruce saw us and nodded he went to answer the door when he opened it Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle we there.

"Can i help you" Bruce asked

"Yes you can give us Bella Rosalie and Emmet" Edward said

"We arent going with you jackasses" i snarled at them

"Yes you will or we will get that mother of your's who we saw you guys with today and take her and torture her and her baby" Edward snarled

"You motherfucker, you are not going to touch her or our brother or sister" Rosalie snarled and was going to lung at him but Emmet was holding her back.

"Wait Selina's pregnant" Bruce asked confused

"Yes we found out today we were going to tell you guys but they ruined it" i said then bruce got mad for threatening his wife and baby

"We just want our kids back" Esme said

"Your not our mother you never treated us like your kids Selina is our mother" Emmet snarled Esme looked shocked

"What does tha tbitch have that i dont" she snarled back then Rosalie snapped she charged at esme and started punching het

"Great now the bitch has you fighting for her" Jasper said Dick charges at him and tackled him

"She isn't a bitch" Rose and Dick yell at esme and jasper then got up Emmet went for Carlisle Dick went for jasper Bruce went for Edward and i went for Alice then the cops came we got up.

"What is the problem here" the Officer asked

"These people came in and threatened to take and torture my wife and her baby and threatend to take my kids away" Bruce told the officer he nodded and called for back up when thry got there they arrested all the cullens ran to the room and let Selina out she hugged me and cried. i went down stairs and she hugged all of us.

"Im glad you guys think of me as a mother even if i didnt give birth to you guys and were not blood related you are my kids no matter what and i think this baby is going to have great brothers and sisters who will look out for her or him and protect him or her" she cried we all hugged her she ran to bruce he picked her up and swinged her around then he kissed her we all groaned.

"Hey non of that, thats how she became pregnant in the first place" me and rose said together smirking.

**9 YEARS LATER.**

It has been nine years since the day the cullens tries to attack us, after that day Bruce changed all of our names to Wayne so we were officially his and Selina's kids and they found out they were having a girl, me rose and Selina were happy to have another girl. They named her Lilly Rose Bella Wayne, me and rose were happy they named her after us, she had bueatiful brown hair and hazel eyes. she is so spoiled and she has very protective brothers and a protective father. We all were a family now.


End file.
